Today, individuals frequently use word processors, text editors, web development tools and other digital media applications to create and edit documents, articles, emails, and other work product. In connection with document creation and editing, users may seek to find images to include within documents as representation of portions of text and/or themes of different paragraphs, frames, or content items. Existing tools for searching a collection of stock images are typically user driven and rely upon users' ability to craft appropriate search queries to find images on interest. Additionally, image searches traditionally are conducted via a browser or other application that is separate from the digital media application used for document editing. Thus, not only do existing tools require considerable effort on the part of the users to specify queries, the process of conducting the search and switching between applications to view search results, manage the image results, and insert images into the document is complicated and time consuming.